guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
MoonLight Solstice
MoonLight Solstice Basics MoonLight Solstice is a guild on Rosal, made on December 29, 2007, and was created by the lucky leader of Bereiku. As founder, and leader of the guild, Bereiku runs all the activities that take place. Moonlight Solstice does many things. Although the guild dosnt have all P2P members, Moonlight Solstice partakes in Gobball Dungeon runs, Tofu Dungeon runs, and Daisy dungeon runs, for the non-P2P players. Also, in this very active guild, we have many good members tht are always selling items, and helpful in many quests. ;) ' ''Few of our members. ' Requirements To Be in the guild MoonLight Solstice, you must approve of these things: # Must be Over the level of 30.[ Some execptions] # Must have friendly attitude, and willing. # Must not betray. # No crudeness, or bad lanquage ( allowed only to certain degree) # And lastly, If undecided by inviter, take a test on you strength. ( must fight a high ranked person in guild) Note: Step 5 is hardly ever used, and is only used for beggers.=] Core Values ''These can't be stressed enough. Anyone not adhering to these principles will be banished at the sole discretion of the Officers, with possibly no warning: *'Honesty'- Being truthful at all times, especially when asked a question by a higher member *'Virtue'- Always willing to lend a hand to other guildmates in need *'Fun'-Loving- Including good sense of humor, and plays the game to have fun! *'Respect'- Respecting your other guild members and the other inhabitants of the world of DOFUS at all times *'Loyalty'- Respecting your guild rank, and the privileges and responsibilities that come with it *''Most of all: have fun, be polite, don't swear, and work for the guild. The reward to you, individually, will be much greater. Again, failure to follow any of these guidelines could result in permanent banishment. Wondering Why To Join MoonLight Solstice? Simply put, the benefit of a guild is to have a support network that makes the game easier and more fun. Especially with the MoonLight Solstice. We pride ourselves on being helpful, courteous, and respectful. As a member of our guild, you can expect to be treated with kindness and respect. You have an easy way to participate in large group battles (which occur almost daily!) with people that you know and trust. You have an easier way to procure those few extra resources you need to complete your project, either free or at a substantially discounted rate. You are able to receive the free hand-outs of food, bread, and healing potions that occur regularly. And finally, you can access a valuable knowledge base to figure out how to do your next quest, or make that great item you've been wanting to make. Sure beats asking the public! At least one of the Officers is almost always on, and Bereiku, our leader, regularly joins us in battle. We are very active, and look forward to our future growth. Ranks In the guild MoonLight Solstice, many things contribute to the position in which you may receive, on entrance, and thought your whole membership to the guild. Revolving around all the positions possible, heres how you will be ranked, on kindness, respectfulness, level, devotion to guild, and status in your profession: ' You'll find yourself traveling many places... '''